Kitsune Reaper
by Kento-hish17
Summary: After Haku sacrifices himself to save Zabuza, and Gato appears, showing his treacherous plot, a deadly stranger appears, slaughters the entire army with distrubing techniques, and harvest's Gato's soul. Turning on Naruto, he sets about finishing the Shinigami's job and taking the other half of Kyuubi's soul. However, he is persuaded to take Naruto as his apprentice.


A/N: Hey guys! Another story! With another OC! :D Isn't that great?! I dunno if you guys are tired of my OC's, but I just had the sudden need to make this story. This will have 1-5 OC's, depending if I decided to bring in the other four. I might not; I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this OC

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto stood with Team 7, minus an unconscious Sasuke and a useless Sakura, with his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, and the defected Momochi Zabuza, in front of the huge crowd of thugs and mercenaries, Gato standing behind them all, his right arm in a sling, a smug smirk on his face. "A kid and two weakened jounin; that's all you have to face me? I'd be insulted if it wasn't so funny. Gentlemen, kill 'em all! But leave the bubblegum princess; she'd make nice… 'merchandise.'" Gato chuckled evilly and perversely, smirking at Sakura's terrified visage as his army charged at the three shinobi. Naruto stood tall, Kakashi readied his Sharingan, though he was starting to feel the drain of fighting Zabuza earlier, the Kiri no Kijin feeling the same as he hefted his Kubikiribochou onto his shoulder.

"Halt." An ominous, almost grating and empty, voice said from the mist, somehow stopping the entire army with one word, drawing attention from everyone to a silhouette in the mist behind the three retaliating shinobi. The thuds of steel-toed boots clacked in the silence as the dark figure drew near the edge of the fog, a pair of bright lights floating at head-level. Further up and to the right of the eyes was another asymmetrical pair of glowing red eyes. A caw went off, causing everyone to jump a bit, and the eyes disappeared, the sound of flapping wings tipping off it was a bird of some kind.

The figure within the fog embankment finally stepped out, showing his terrifying glory. From top to bottom, he had some defining feature that didn't seem humanely possible. His mop of spiky hair, just slightly messy, was a deathly green in color, fading into white at the tips. His skin, from head to toe, was pure black, as dark as the deepest depths of hell, only marred by tribal skeleton symbol all over his body, including a human-like skull tattoo on his face. His eyes were pure white, and glowing, as he was shirtless, wearing his cloak open to show the ribcage design on his chest and stomach, a trail of white squares down the center of his upper body and, supposedly, his spine. On his shoulder was a crow, the bird they heard from earlier, but it was _wrong_. It had four red eyes, glowing ominously, as it had a necklace of tiny bones around its neck, its feathers seemed to be made of smoke, as its body seemed to flicker and sway in the small breeze. In his hand, keeping the design of skeleton markings on pure black, was a clear blue orb, with carvings in it of the continents of the world. In his other hand was a pure black human skull, rubies in the eye sockets and silver fangs for teeth. He wore black pants that had silver chains from his front pockets to his back pockets, small trinkets of skulls, human and animal alike, down them. At the torn ends of his pants were white markings of skeletal hands clawing upwards to reach salvation, only to meet more darkness. They saw the steel-toed boots they heard from before on his feet, the top halves of skulls on the front, silver spikes all around the bottom of them.

Everyone was silent at this strange man, the adults of the entire crowd wondering what were those shapes on what they assumed was a small globe in his hands, as those in the Elemental Nations knew not of the outside world.

This stranger held up the orb, a little hologram of Gato appearing over it, connected by a thread of light to what appeared to be the very same spot in the Elemental Nations as he was standing in now. "Gato of Gato Company?" The man asked in that hollow voice.

Gato smirked, thinking this stranger heard of his prowess and wished to work for him, minimum-to-free of charge, of course. "That's me." He answered.

The stranger seemed to nod at that, finding his information was correct; it always was. He made this seeker so it would never be wrong. He just wanted to give the insignificant excuse for a human a sense of pride before he snuffed it, and his life, out. "Very well." He said, pocketing the orb. "Your time has come, Gato." He said, walking towards the shipping magnate as if he didn't have 300 thugs in his way.

Gato sneered at the man; this fool dared threaten him! In front of his own men?! He must have a death wish! "Men, kill him!" He ordered, waving his good arm towards the stranger.

His army shrugged their shoulders and stampeded towards the man, the stranger not faltering in his steps one bit. Suddenly, the mist around the man turned a sickly green, and seemed to crawl along the ground towards the crowd. Some thugs stopped in their charge to cover their noses, saying it smelled like something died. Slowly, the front most thugs started to cough blood, their skin breaking into blisters, which they seemed to scratch at almost insanely, tearing their skin open and bleeding from their faces, the life liquid following through their noses, mouths, ears, and eyes. Tears started appearing all along their bodies, more blood gushing from the pestilence. Soon, they fell, dead, horribly mutilated by their own hands and some unknown plague. The men behind them were shocked and disgusted, frozen in place at what they just witnessed. Before they could even start panicking, more men fell victim to the pestilence the green mist seemed to bring. Soon, the deadly fog dissipated, half the army gone from the sickness alone.

"Hmm, usually the plague would have taken out such a small army. Guess it's time for a feeding." The man mused aloud, forming hand seals that only Kakashi recognized. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Deadly Murder!" **He yelled, not slamming his hand down like Kakashi expected. No, the edges of his cloak bulged and ruffled, crows rocketing out of the shadows of his cloak, appearing to have torn themselves out of the very cloth, flying towards the now-smaller army. The bridge exploded in the frightful caws of the symbols of death and the screams of the dying as the birds picked their flesh from the bone and carved out their eyeballs. The man watched, unfeeling, as his summons picked the army apart second by second. Once the last man was dead, after letting some crows eat the remains, he thrust his cloak open, the cloth somehow staying like that in the air as the crows flew back into their supposed home in the shadows. Once the last crow was gone, any radical feathers disappearing in black smoke like the first crow, which seemed to stay in existence, having retreated to a nearby branch when the pestilence rolled in, watching its master with its eyes. All... four of them.

The man who seemed to have control over symbols of death themselves approached the fearful Gato, the man having fallen on his ass when his first men were mutilated by the plague. Who was this guy?! "Wh-who... who are you?!" He dared to ask.

The mysterious man seemed to ignore him, musing over something as he eyed the odd skull in his hand. _'Scythe? Nah, too old-school. Sword? Perhaps. Gun? Would give me a kick at the reactions from these shinobi at the tech. My bare fists? Or rather, gauntlets? Always fun. You know what? Fuck it; scythe! Let's do this the old-fashioned way!' _The man seemed to decided, nodded as he crushed the skull in his grasp easily, grinding it to dust, only for the black powder to swirl in the air above his palm and form a terrifying scythe.

A black spine, disturbingly similar to a human's, only spikes grew out of each vertebra, appeared first. At the tip of the tailbone, a string of beads formed, connected the tip to a glass orb, filled with a sickly-green flame that almost seemed to have screaming faces within it. At the top was a human skull, only with horns that grew forward, but with the angle the skull was at, they pointed upwards, following the direction of the spine, the mouth agape as another sickly-green flame flickered to life inside it, as some black goo seem to bubble out of the eye sockets and travel up the forehead, sprouting off the back of the skull onto some invisible surface, slowly forming the blade of the weapon. Once the blade was done forming, it seemed to shine with a disturbing, unseen light that promised pain and suffering.

Seeing the weapon loom over both himself and his killer as said man stood it straight up, the crow coming into the picture to rest on the demonic skull and its eyes seeming to bore into his tainted soul, as if judging him for all his sins, all the people he has killed. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent; feel their pain." The man uttered to Gato, complete contempt in his voice. With a single swing, he sliced right through Gato... but did not draw blood, yet Gato was already suffering. Within the span of the split-second his blade slid through Gato, said shipping magnate felt the pain of everyone's lives he destroyed, a thousand times over. Such was the shock that his heart virtually _exploded _with stress, coupled with the true damage the blade did: his soul. The scythe sliced his soul in two, then absorbed the halves into the orb at the bottom of the scythe, a ghostly scream echoing across the bridge, shocking everyone that such a sound existed, and was made by a human, no less.

The man let the body slump to the ground, and then turned around to face the three men staring at him, Sakura and Tazuna having passed out by his mere presence. Staring at the three, his eyes honed in on Naruto; feeling he was being looked at specifically, the blonde child flinched and took an involuntary step back. "You hold the Kyuubi." The man said plainly, shocking the men; Naruto and Kakashi because this complete stranger knew his secret, and Zabuza because it somewhat explained that horribly oppresive feeling he got while fighting Kakashi. "It seems my son hasn't been doing his studies; he only took _half _the soul. It seems I will have to finish his job... again." The man intoned, walking towards the jinchuriki slowly, yet ominously.

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that; it sounded like this man said he was the father of the Shinigami! Impossible! But from what he did to Gato, he believed, at least a little bit, that he could back up his words, and tear the remaining half of the Kyuubi from Naruto. From the twelve years together, taking the soul of the bijuu would kill Naruto, as his body had become accustomed to the youkai. Take that away, and his body would go into shock, shutting down. He couldn't allow that; he didn't want the Shinobi Council, and the _Hokage_, on his ass because he let the demon die. He wasn't going to let that happen by letting some man pretending to be the father of the god of death do anything to him.

Leaping to Naruto safety, Kakashi was met with a backhand to the shoulder, rocketing him into the railing of the bridge, almost breaking his spine as his right arm, where the hand touched him, disappeared into dust, gone forever. There was no blood, no snapping of bone, no squelch of flesh, just the fizzle of dust blowing away in the wind. The deadly man appeared in front of Naruto faster than the blonde could react to his sensei's condition and slammed his open palm into Naruto's stomach, causing him to already cough up a glob of blood, which just evaporated into dust on contact with the man, as he slowly pulled out Kyuubi's soul, a fiery red, connected to the seal on Naruto's stomach, as the man prepared to snap the cord to complete the extraction.

_**'WAIT, SHISEN-SAMA!' **_A demonic voice begged the supposed father of the Shingami, causing him to freeze just before his wrist soul snap back.

"Ah, Megami. I suppose you chose this time to awaken to beg for mercy?" The man asked coldly, and he could almost feel the wince of the Kyuubi. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his mind, and followed it, appearing in the dank sewer that was Naruto's mindscape, in front of the gate to the bijuu. "Why have you brought me here, beast?" He asked, his hollow voice somehow holding authority in it, despite no inflection whatsoever in the tone.

Again, the Kyuubi flinched behind its gates. **"Sishen-sama, I beg of you to reconsider your actions; if you were to extract me from the boy, he would die." **The bijuu tried to persuade the man.

"And this concerns me how? He was a child damned to a life of neglect and hatred due to my son sealing you within him, I would be doing him a favor by giving him release from this hell he calls a life." The man said coldly.

The Kyuubi's eyes swiveled from side to side, desperate to find a reason for the father of the Shinigami to spare its, and the boys, lives. Suddenly its eyes widened, and then narrowed in conspiratorial glee. **"What if you were to take the boy as an apprentice?" **The Kyuubi offered.

At this, the man merely raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Why would I do that? I already have five sons; one shirks his responsibilities, apparently, the others have finished their studies and act as Soul Collectors in their own dimensions. Why would I seek out another apprentice?" Sishen asked.

**"Tradition." **The Kyuubi offered simply.

Sishen cursed the Kyuubi; there _was _a tradition of passing on the true mantle of Soul Collector to someone who has suffered even more than the current Collector, even if they were outside family bonds, and this Uzumaki Naruto suffered greatly. "It all depends on if the boy should accept the offer; if he doesn't, then I take you, and he dies." He said.

At this, 'Megami' deadpanned. **"You know if you mention that, he's **_**going **_**to say yes?" **_She _asked.

Shisen merely stared at the Kyuubi before he disappeared, Megami letting out a sigh of relief once he was gone, thankful she managed to save her containers life... for now.

Outside of Naruto's body, Shisen had let go of the Kyuubi's soul, letting it retract back into the seal, stepping back from the shocked boy who came so close to death. "I have an offer for you, boy." Shisen said.

"Wh-what would I want from you?! You just tried to kill me, and you want the Kyuubi! Go ahead, take the damn thing! It's ruined my life!" Naruto yelled, letting out all his pent-up emotions about his status as a jinchuriki.

"Now now, Naruto, that's no way to talk about a lady." Shisen chastised blandly, his voice seeming to suck out all amusement a tease like that would contain.

Naruto was shocked; the Kyuubi was a woman?! Suddenly hearing a female voice inside his head, it was confirmed. _**'Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm the Kyuubi, but my name is Megami. I'm sorry for everything I caused you by just being sealed in you. Watching your life, I am disgusted by the villagers; we demons don't even act like that to **_**our **_**kind, no matter the crime! I want to make it up to you. Take this man's offer, and you'll be stronger than any Hokage before or after your time, I promise.' **_Megami said in his head.

Slightly hypnotized by her voice, he returned to the matter at hand. "What's your offer?" Naruto asked.

"For me to take you as my apprentice, inducting you into the order of Soul Collectors." Shisen said.

"'Soul Collectors?' What the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

Shisen sighed. "To put it simply, I'd be making you a 'Greater Shinigami.' Much stronger than even the death god that put the Kyuubi inside you and holds the souls of those who have died in this world within its stomach." He explained.

Naruto's eyes widened; if he took this offer, he'd be made into something stronger than a god! Fuck being Hokage, he'd be as strong, or even stronger, than the father of the Shinigami! "Sign me up!" Naruto said enthusiastically, not understanding what he was getting himself into.

Shisen raised an eyebrow at the boys energy. "Very well, then. Guess that means you live." He said, shrugging off Naruto's pale face.

"Wh-whaddya mean?" Naruto dared to ask.

"If you said no, I would have to have taken the Kyuubi, and your body would go into shock, killing you from youkai-withdrawal. But seeing as you agreed, you get to live, and the Kyuubi gets to stay inside you. I'm debating with myself if I should just take the other half from my son to complete the bijuu to give you its full power." The man said, tilting his head, his back to the terrified Naruto who realized he was one 'no' away from dying.

"W-well, since I said yes, what happens now?" Naruto asked, hoping to get his mind off the whole 'die if you say no' deal.

"This." Shisen said, suddenly turning around and jamming an orb the same color as Kyuubi's soul into Naruto's stomach, bonding the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang halves, making the bijuu whole. Thankfully, he also took away the pain the process would inflict on Naruto, and managed to put on his own type of seal that would hold the now-whole bijuu within the boy. Unfortunately, the bonding also managed to jumpstart the boy's body, causing him to go under a transformation that would fit someone his age, as if he didn't live the life he did.

Naruto grew to a height marginally tall for a twelve-year-old, now as tall as the tallest kid in his Academy class, Aburame Shino. His hair grew a bit, down to just below his neck; his body grew toned, muscles starting to form all over him. Unfortunately, the change also caused him to become too big for his jumpsuit, causing some strains and tears to form, embarrassing the boy, though he thanked Kami Sakura was unconscious, though glared at Shisen because he was the cause, what with his sheer terrifying presence.

Looking towards Shisen, he suddenly realized he knew nothing about the man. Seeming to read Naruto's mind when he glared at him earlier, he pulled out a black cloak from... somewhere, and handed it to Naruto, who thanked him and put it on. "So who are you? What's your story? What'd you do to Gato?" He asked.

"My name is Shisen; no surname. My story... is complicated. And I harvested his soul." He said simply.

Naruto's eye twitched at the simple answer. "Well can you fix my sensei? You kinda disintegrated his arm." Naruto complained.

"Yes, I _did _do that, didn't I?" Shisen said simply, walking towards the unconscious Kakashi. Grabbing the man by his neck, he hefted him up to his armless shoulder was level with his head and opened his mouth, letting out a rasping hiss as a thick black mist poured out, going towards the stump, and began _regrowing _the lost limb. Once it was done, he dropped the Jounin, not even waking him the entire process.

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. "You grew his arm back?!" Naruto almost yelled incredulously.

Shisen looked at him with a bit of annoyance. "Of course not; there's no such thing as growing entire limbs. I merely used an inverted version of my _Respira _and de-aged his arm back into existence, to the time before I touched him." He explained.

Naruto blinked. "Hey, yeah, how come his head didn't disappear when you grabbed him but his arm did before?" He asked.

"I _can _turn off my powers." Shisen deadpanned, causing Naruto to chuckle sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, do _I _get those powers since you're my new sensei?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the fact his sensei was replaced; he never liked Kakashi, anyway. He favored the Uchiha too much, and he could sense the malice he held for the blonde.

"Yes you do, and more. I believe you'll get something called 'Death Release.'" Shisen explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "What the heck's Death Release?" He asked incredulously.

"I believe it allow you to use all the elements and these 'sub-elements' you shinobi use for deadly jutsu. Its more like controlling the many things that can kill a mortal man; burning him, drowning him, slicing him, crushing him, striking him with lightning, skewering him with wooden spikes, freezing him to death, blowing him up, all that stuff. And for my personal input on your progress, I'm going to give you the Crow Summoning Contract and your own version of my Omni-weapon." Shisen explained.

Naruto's eyes were wide; he'd get some sort of faux-control over all elements and sub-elements, a summoning contract, and whatever the heck is an Omni-weapon. "The heck's an Omni-weapon?" He asked.

Shisen held up the deadly scythe he used to kill Gato, only for the weapon to suddenly crumble to dust, only to reform into the skull from before. "This. It is an artifact that can take the form of any weapon in existence to kill your opponent, even guns." He explained.

"...What's a gun?" Naruto asked.

Shisen sighed; this was going to be a _long _day. For everyone.

**(One week later)**

Team 7, plus Shisen, were being seen off from the bridge by the entire village, as the villagers spouted off some nonsense of being in Shisen's debt for saving their dying country. However, on the mind of the Jounin, Kakashi, he wondered where Zabuza ran off to after the whole situation with Shisen. When he came to after the man hit him, he almost attacked the man with the same technique he used that killed Zabuza's subordinate, until Naruto, and the man's own threat of detaching his limb again, stopped him. But he didn't trust this 'Shisen' as far as he could throw him. He would bring this up to the Hokage.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge, the villagers were trying to decide on a name for the new bridge. Tazuna tried to petition for the 'Tazuna Bridge of Awesomeness.' He was immediately shut down. His grandson, Inari, wanted to name it the Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of the boy who gave him hope for the future. He was met with applause and it was decided; the Great Naruto Bridge was complete.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Shisen decided to fuck with the old man and went inside first, slamming the door open, letting a regular fog roll through the door across the floor as he walked in, holding his scythe up, his eyes glowing in the shadows of his cloak. "Sarutobi Hiruzen… Your time has come." He said in a voice that echoed through the room as it started to darken.

He stifled a chuckle as Hiruzen grasped at his chest, fearful for his life, thinking the Shingami has come for him. "N-no! It can't be! There has to be more time!" The old man pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you're out of time…" Shisen said, raising his scythe to harvest his aged soul. He swung down, and the Sandaime screamed like a little girl for mercy, only to feel he didn't die.

Daring to open his eyes, he saw he was in the same place; the same deadly figure of the Shinigami was in front of his desk, stuck in a stance of post-swing, the shredded halves of a little orange book on his desk in front of him. His eyes widened in sorrow as he saw the pieces catch on fire, an eerie green flame consuming them, ash left in their place, which was then blown away by some unfelt wind. Looking up at what he thought was the Shinigami, he saw the same man, only he was standing normally, his threatening scythe standing to his side, Team 7 behind him, Naruto trying to hold in so much laughter at what he just witnessed. He immediately glared at the man, though he still felt uneasy from his sheer appearance. "Young man, do you have any idea the consequences for attacking the Hokage and destroying his property?" Hiruzen asked in an authoritative tone.

"Oh please, Sarutobi; I'm decades older than you and your consequences hold no grounds on me. And you and I both know you can just buy another of those perverted books. In fact…" Shisen started, pulling the same book out of his cloak, Kakashi searching his kunai pouch for his own, only to find it gone, and glare at the man in front of him. "Here's another one. But…" He started again, only for the book to go up in green flames, the ashes falling away. Kakashi's lone eye widened and he fell on his knees in sorrow and started to cry silently to himself.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing, holding his sides as tears fell from his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke glared at him, the former for acting like this in front of the Hokage, the latter in just distaste, as Sasuke hated everything. Except tomatoes; tomatoes are nice…

Naruto was snapped out of his laughter by a large throat clearing and loud tapping of a scythe on the floor by his new sensei, said man looking at him blankly. When Naruto managed to stand up straight and fight the giggles, he turned back to the Sandaime. "I've come to tell you I will be taking the Uzumaki child as my apprentice; I'm sure this won't be a problem?" Shisen asked, ignored the indignant looks from Naruto's teammates, their sensei still distraught over the destruction of his precious book.

The Hokage almost exploded in rage at what this stranger was saying; taking a student already under a sensei? Only the Sannin could do that, and they were either rogue, outside of the village, or staying away from the village forever! He knew almost nothing about this person and yet he expected him to just _let _him take Naruto out from Kakashi's instruction?! "Young man, do you honestly expect me to let you-?!" He started, only to be silenced when he stared into the eyes of the man's crow, which seemed to glow more than usual. He swayed ever so slightly. "Yes. I will allow you to take Naruto as your apprentice." He said mechanically, shocking Naruto's teammates, which was replaced with elation; no more dobe/Naruto-baka!

"Thank you, Hokage-san. Let's go, Naruto." Shisen said in his hollow voice and turned to walk out the door, Naruto following after him.

Hiruzen dismissed Team 7, having been given the information about the entire mission, which Shisen attained when he first tried to extract Megami, saying they would be given A rank pay.

"So what're we gonna do now, Shisen-sensei?" Naruto asked when Shisen lead him to a training field.

Shisen liked the sound of that; it reminded him of old times. "First, we'll see where we stand. What jutsu's do you know?" He asked.

Thinking it over, Naruto counted off his fingers. "I know **Kage Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, **and treewalking." Naruto answered.

Shisen deadpanned; three techniques and a chakra control exercise? Kakashi, you fucking piece of shit… And two of those techniques are Academy standard, so he only knows the kinjutsu that just makes more useless blondes in bright orange jumpsuits! He could pull his hair out if it was his style. As such, he merely sighed. "Boy… you suck." He said blankly.

Naruto glared at him. "Well I blame Kakashi-sensei; he didn't teach us anything, but I bet he taught Sasuke a lot of stuff. Now that I'm kind of off the team, he can concentrate more on his precious Uchiha." Naruto commented bitterly.

"Excellent; I'm rubbing off on you already. Nice and pessimistic." Shisen commented with what could only be his version of amusement/pride; no difference whatsoever in his tone of voice.

Naruto deadpanned at him. "So what do we do since I 'suck?'" Naruto asked.

"We start from scratch, of course! Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu; the works. You will be taught the highest standard of academic learning. The sad part is Konoha doesn't have that; Kumogakure does. Though it would make sense; it _is _a militaristic village. Anyway, their Academy standard is that you already know the **Henge, Kawarimi, **and **Bunshin**. Kumo has no clans other than those of Black Lightning and the currently almost-extinct Storm Release clan. However, children would not have sufficient chakra to form anything other than a normal **Bunshin**, and the only remaining member with Storm Release only made one technique, so no clone for that, either. As such, we will be working on your chakra control so you can form the normal **Bunshin**, even with Kyuubi's chakra in your body. As for taijutsu, I can already assume you have a lazy brawler style; no real grace, just swinging your limbs until you hit something. I will be teaching you my own fighting style: **Shiniken**. Every move is one to kill, no stun, no paralyze. And with your chakra control to make a normal clone, we'll be able to teach you genjutsu; my special brand that is sure to terrify your opponents. Of course, we'll also be teaching you kenjutsu, so you can use your weapons, and we will be teaching you the beauty of guns." Shisen said the last part with a smirk, which looked absolutely terrifying on his stone visage. "Then there's summoning and inducting you as the next Soul Collector. Then it's the true academics; math, science, history, diplomacy, the works. Let's get started." Throughout his explanation, Shisen slowly turned away from Naruto in his musings. Turning back to his apprentice, he found a log. Deadpanning, he sought out his new charge. "You can't run from death!" He yelled, searching for Naruto.

Naruto was hiding under the counter at Ichiraku's, afraid for his life of both his teacher and the lessons; he left the Academy to get away from that, he's not going back without a fight! Or a really long, violent game of hide-and-seek. "M-maybe I can beg the old man to let me back on the team." Naruto hoped, only to scream like a little girl when Shisen appeared next to him under the table. He began running again, only to find he was getting nowhere, Shisen having a grasp on the collar of his jumpsuit. Giving up, he hung in the air, waterfall tears falling down his face as Shisen brought him back to the training field to begin his torture.

Naruto will be taught by Death himself, and it was going to _suck_.

End Ch. 1

So, tell me what you think. Naruto will be given an Omni-weapon, a summoning contract with Crows (and will learn senjutsu for them), and will get a complete overhaul so he's a credible shinobi. But Death's methods will be terrifying. Can he handle it?

Ja ne!


End file.
